


Confusion

by WTFAidaWTF (Aida)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Gender Confusion, Kíli will always be a little shit, Minor Angsty Feels, Misunderstandings, Most werewolves don't anyway, No one likes monthlies, Not those with vaginas, Romance, Yep this trope, fem!Bilbo, fem!Fili - Freeform, nor werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/WTFAidaWTF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli thought Bilbo didn't know. Apparently, Fíli is the only one who didn't know anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash Friday fic ahoy! 
> 
> I'm not too proud of this. I think I could've executed some things better, but eh...
> 
> Anyway, this is my take on "I thought you were a man but you're really a woman" trope.
> 
> With Filibo!
> 
> Don't kill me.

“Fíli!” Bilbo cried, stumbling about the forest and trying to reach the stream where said dwarf was apparently bathing. “Fíli!”

“Over here!” Fíli called back. “And why in Mahal’s forges are you screaming?”

“Because it seems every single rock and branch in this forsaken forest is after me, and I’ve tripped far too many times to… count…”

Fíli quirked an eyebrow as the hobbit stumbled into view, watching as Bilbo’s face went aflame all the way from the tips of those pointy ears and downwards. What was Bilbo so embarrassed about now?

Then Fíli looked down.

Oh.

Sometimes, it was laughable at how big of a prude their burglar was, and she bit her lip when said burglar spun around and looked in the opposite direction. 

“Something wrong?” Fíli asked, wading through the water and coming close to the stalk-still hobbit. 

“Er-No. No, I just-…” Bilbo stammered, barely swiveling eyes towards Fíli before promptly turning back towards the trees. Fíli was about to press on before something was shoved forward. “Kíli told me to bring you this.”

Fíli blinked, taking note that it was one of her smaller packs. For a moment, she had no idea why her brother would want her to have this so desperately, yet not want to bring it himself, when a throb in her pelvis reminded her what exactly was inside.

She hated her monthlies. 

“Thanks.” Fíli finally murmured, feeling a little embarrassed herself now. She stepped out of the water fully to take the pack, pausing to stare at the hobbit’s coppery locks and perspiring neck. If Fíli were to lean in, she was sure she would smell sweet flowers and smoky pipeweed, something that always made her heart pound, but the poor burglar looked so flustered already, she decided not to press her luck.

Still. Bilbo looked so embarrassed, so _awkward_. It wasn’t as if the hobbit had not seen any member of the company naked before, man or woman. Why did the sight of her cause such a reaction?

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong?” She finally asked again, rifling through her pack. 

“No, of course not!” Bilbo stammered out again. “Are… Are you…?”

Something clicked with Fíli then, for while she didn’t keep her true gender a secret, she realized that Bilbo probably never knew. For some reason, with realizing that Bilbo probably didn’t know, topped with how the hobbit was reacting, it made something hard and cold settle in her belly.

“I take it you didn’t know I was female?”

“What!?” Bilbo barked, rounding on her with shocked eyes before promptly averting them again. “I-No! Of course I knew! Why is it that you dwarves are so shocked that I know about your different genders!?”

Fíli blinked, a little taken aback by Bilbo’s outburst, but more curious about the burglar’s words. “You knew? For how long?”

“Quite some time, believe it or not.” Well, Fíli was glad Bilbo wasn’t a sputtering mess anymore. “Even before I knew that dwarves of either don’t mind bathing together!”

Fíli almost laughed as she saw Bilbo’s blush go even brighter. It explained why the hobbit liked to bathe privately, though, if only a little. Different people treated things… well, differently. Even nudity. For dwarves, it was completely natural to bathe amongst others, even if what’s between your legs is different than what someone else has. Hobbits must’ve been like Men, though. Preferring to keep such things separate and secret. 

“Well, I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.” She finally stated, wading back into the water.

“I-er…” Bilbo muttered, scratching one red ear before sparing a glance towards her. “It’s not really… I just don’t want to impose… or anything. No apology necessary.”

She thinks she understands, thinks that Bilbo was only flustered out of the need to protect Fíli’s modesty. It wasn’t needed, but it was… appreciated. Especially when those green eyes stared at her like that now. 

Hope from some deep corner of her heart kindles and she can’t help but smile at the hobbit, earning a brighter blush, more stammering, and as Bilbo disappeared, Fíli finds that she didn’t mind such a reaction this time.


	2. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fíli didn't know.
> 
> Oooh dear...

“Oh.”

“W-What?” Bilbo stammers, eyes gazing worriedly up at Fíli as she straddles the hobbit’s hips. “Is… Is something wrong?”

Fíli blinks. “No!” She protests. “No, it’s just…”

She trails off, because this wasn’t quite what she was expecting. It’s not _bad_ , not by a long shot. But it’s still surprising that Bilbo’s chest is bound. A little bit of a shock when she had straddled Bilbo and didn’t feel a hot, hard bulge press against her arse. 

She had been waiting for this moment even before they reached Beorn’s home, and even before the whole catastrophe with the trolls. She wanted so much with Bilbo: Kisses, sex, and cuddles. _Lots_ of cuddles (something her brother loved to poke fun at, the hypocrite). But each time she thought of such fantasies, it was with the thought that Bilbo was a man. This, though. This was different. For Bilbo was a _woman_. Fíli never had a preference either way, but _still_ …

Now that Fíli thinks about it, Bilbo never once mentioned either way which she was. Never corrected it when someone from the company addressed her as “Mister”, or when she saw from a distance when the elves offered her dresses that she declined. Perhaps it’s different with hobbits. Maybe Bilbo was a man, but... not really _different_ , per se…

Still…

“You…” She finally stammers out. “Are a woman…?”

Fíli worries for a moment that Bilbo would be upset. That she got it wrong. But Bilbo just blinks, brow furrowing slightly.

“Yes…” Bilbo replies slowly. “Does that… surprise you…?”

“A… A little…” Fíli admits, and she soon figures out _that_ was the wrong thing to say.

Bilbo shot up, eyes wide. “What!?” She squawks. “You-You thought that I… Oh _Eru_ …!”

Bilbo’s quick, and she immediately shoves Fíli away to try and get up. Fíli, though, sees how her face is crumbling and springs into action.

“No, wait!” Fíli cries, pulling Bilbo to her chest before she can stand. “Please, let me explain!”

“Why should I?” Bilbo snaps angrily, and Fíli flinches against the heated skin of her neck. “You thought I was a _man_! I mean, I know I wear trousers, I cut my hair, and I know I’m not as… endowed… as most hobbits, but… I thought I still looked at least a _little_ feminine…”

“Bilbo…” Fíli mutters, burying her nose into the curls at the base of her, _her_ neck. “I’m sorry, but I’m a dwarf. As hard as it is for other races to differentiate between us, it’s _equally_ as hard for us to do the same unless we interact with them enough. We-I’ve never interacted with a hobbit before. I thought, for a while, that perhaps you _were_ a woman, but then you were fine with us addressing you as _Mister_ Baggins, and you refused the dress the elves gave you.”

“You _saw_ that?” She hears Bilbo groan, but she doesn’t care, because at least she isn’t fighting her grip. “Oh, it’s-… It’s inconvenient, wearing a dress when you might be running off into the wild at any given moment. As for the ‘Mister’… well, I just thought it was a language difference.”

Fíli huffs a little, for she could certainly understand that. Still, she isn’t finished. “Bilbo… I know that it doesn’t excuse me…” She murmurs. “But… maybe you can forgive me?”

She feels Bilbo relax even further in her hold, and she swivels her eyes upward when she feels Bilbo turn his head toward her.

“Does everyone else think I’m a man?” She asks, and Fíli shrugs. 

“Not sure.” She replies honestly. “We don’t really discuss these things.”

Bilbo sighs before nodding sharply. “Well, I accept your apology.” She finally answers, patting Fíli on the thigh. “I mean, I was also pretty confused myself at first, so…”

“No excuse.” Fíli cuts in, tightening her grip on Bilbo. “Not for me.”

Bilbo smiles, and Fíli’s heart flutters at the sight. She wants to pull Bilbo back down. Start over. Start _right_.

But just as she’s about to ask for these things, Bilbo is trying to get up again.

“W-What are you doing?”

Bilbo blinks at her, hand on Fíli’s wrist, and she actually looks confused, but Fíli could see a lingering pain underneath it. “I’m… leaving the room?”

“Why?” 

“Well, it’s… it’s over, right?” Bilbo states softly, and it hurts Fíli, probably just as much as it’s obviously hurting her. “I mean… I’m not what you were expecting. What you _wanted_. I-.”

“ _No_.” Fíli growls, because she’s not letting go of this. Of her. She wants to throw Bilbo down on the bed and _prove_ as such, but she doesn’t want to push it. Instead, she turns her around and makes sure those wide green eyes are locked on hers.

“I will admit, this was different than I was expecting.” She explains, and she reaches up to card her fingers through Bilbo’s hair. “But that doesn’t mean I want you any less.”

There’s something like hope in Bilbo’s eyes now, but she’s still frowning. “But… But you said you wanted-!”

“I said I wanted _you_. Not that I wanted a man.” Fíli stresses, and she’s glad that Bilbo doesn’t fight when she tucks her head under her chin. “Such things don’t matter to me.”

“But… you’re the heir.” Bilbo muttered, tensing again. “So… So that means this-.”

Fíli sighed, rolling her eyes. “If you really think that this is just a tumble in the literal hay, you’re mistaken.” She explained. “At least, not for me it isn’t.”

“N-Not for me either! I swear!” The hobbit stammered out, wincing a little. “It’s just… you’re the _heir_ , Fee. Aren’t you supposed to… produce heirs of your own?”

The warmth that had spread because of her nickname dimmed a little. “If that’s your concern, it’s unwarranted. Besides, uncle never did.” She explained. “Plus, Kíli’s got the continuation covered, as he’s courting Ori. If that falls through, which it won’t, there are other options.”

She ponders her own words for a while, then frowns. Now that she really puts her mind to it, the question about her being the heir seems a little off topic. 

Fíli gently urges Bilbo to look at her. “You were worrying about that for a while…” She states, voicing her conclusions. “About me being the heir, and that this…”

Bilbo ducks her head, hand curling into a fist against Fíli’s chest. “I admit, I thought about it.” She concedes softly. “I mean, I had hoped that, well, it wouldn’t matter… But… I didn’t get my hopes up too high…”

“Oh, Bilbo…” Fíli breathes, pressing kisses on her curly head. “You should’ve said _something_ …”

“How?” She asks, and Fíli tightens her hold on her as she snuggles in a little closer. “It’s not something that easily comes up in conversation. ‘How’s your watching going, Fee? Oh, by the way, since you’re the heir, is this thing between us just a way to seek release? We’re both women, after all. It would be hard to continue the line between us.’ You see?”

Fíli couldn’t help but snort, feeling Bilbo smile against her collarbone. “Well, don’t worry about that.” She tells her, tilting her head up to kiss the corner of her mouth. “This is serious. We’re serious, and we’re not the only couple of our kind. There have been many dwarrows, noble and not, who have found their other halves with those outside our race. Even if we were, they won’t care. We’ll be the ones who reclaimed our lost home. They would sing of our praises and love no matter what we do.”

Bilbo looked up at her, though her smile did not waver. “Love?”

“Well, yes. Of course.” Fíli breathed, nudging their foreheads together and ignoring the pounding in her chest. “I do love you, my burglar…ess. Burglaress. I don’t believe that’s a word, but it should be.”

Bilbo laughed, a sweet sound, and Fíli smiled at her, rubbing their noses together.

“But I do love you, Bilbo.” She breathed, humming when Bilbo shyly kissed her cheek.

“I love you too.” Bilbo replied, and Fíli released the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Even if you thought I was a man.”

Fíli winced, but from Bilbo’s playful grin, it wasn’t truly meant as an insult. “Well, I didn’t have enough evidence. Unlike you, I didn’t have the advantage of seeing your lovely little body when you were bathing.” She purred, enjoying the flush that overtook her hobbit’s’ cheeks. “But perhaps… so I don’t forget…”

It was Fíli’s turn to laugh as Bilbo managed to push her down onto the bed, straddling her this time, her shirt open and chest still bound. 

“I will make sure you don’t forget.” Bilbo purred, and Fíli shivered as she began her assault.

Later, when they were tangled together, Fíli was sure she would never forget such things ever again, along with how skilled Bilbo was with her tongue, and how she practically squealed when she played her body like a harp. 

And, unfortunately, they found out in the morning that the company would not be forgetting anytime soon, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it!
> 
> Don't kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> I also think I botched some grammar. D'oi.


End file.
